The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a touch point calibration method for a motor vehicle.
Methods for determining the touch point of a clutch in a motor vehicle have been previously proposed. However, the previous methods have been directed to determining the touch point in automatic transmissions or manual transmissions that are automatically controlled using an actuator. There is a need in the art for a method that determines a touch point of a clutch in a manual transmission that is manually controlled.